1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stamp and more particularly to a stamp that has a stamp plate unit with multiple pattern plates that can be changed.
2. Description of Related Art
People use stamps to press or print a mark or pattern onto a surface. A conventional stamp comprises a body and a stamp plate. The stamp plate is bonded to the body and has an outer face with a pattern. Since a single stamp has a single pattern to stamp on paper, people must buy different stamps to stamp different patterns on paper. The multiple different stamps will occupy a lot of space.
Furthermore, a conventional stamp has at least one outer edge, is opaque and has space between the pattern and the outer edges. When people use the stamp to stamp the pattern, they cannot see the exact location to stamp the pattern. The pattern may not be stamped straight or in the correct location.
The present invention is provided to mitigate or obviate the foregoing shortcomings.